Zeta Vortex: Chronicles of Riddick: Dead and Dark
by LA Knight
Summary: After Chronicles of Riddick; our dear Anti-hero, in an effort to bring back his beloved Kyra, agrees to a deal with the Necros. Sryope Helicon is Kyra's salvation, but what will she be to Riddick? R OC
1. Hope, A Daughter, and a Wife!

**Dark Love, Dark Life  
**  
_Okay, summary: The Necros have a way of bringing Kyra back to life, through a process called the Soul Transfer, where a passing soul is given a brand new body, usually a baby. The catch: the woman chosen to have said baby for Kyra's soul to take has to get married, fucked, and knocked up by our favorite cold-blooded killer, all the while teaching him to be the new Lord Marshall of the Necromongers. Oh, what fun._

**Chapter One**

**Hope, a Daughter, and a Wife?!  
**

Kyra was dead.

The girl that he had watched over from a distance since she was eleven, the girl he had rescued from both a monster-ridden planet of darkness and from a hellish pit of a prison Slam, was dead. He'd seen her die, seen her hurtle through the air from a vicious backhand, seen her hit the sharp spikes with bone crunching force. He had stared into her eyes, and she'd looked back into his shined ones, and he knew that she knew she was going to die.

When he had killed the man who'd done it, the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers, he'd gone to her side and held her in his arms. Unlike Imam, who had died alone and unaided, he had held his Kyra in his arms and spoken to her in the gentlest voice he'd ever used.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" He'd asked her, his voice tender. She'd smiled, put her hand to the side of his face. He had felt the hot tears coursing down his cheeks, but he hadn't cares.

"I was always with you, Riddick. Always." And with that, he'd seen Kyra, his lovely, precious Kyra, finally give up her hold on life. She had died in his arms after he had spent seven years trying to keep her safe.

She died.

She was dead.

He laid her down gently on the steps leading up to the throne of the Lord Marshall, and collapsed onto the large, golden throne, exhausted. He gave up.

Riddick.

Gave.

Up.

Caroline, the first woman he'd ever loved, was long dead; Imam, one of his only friends, was dead weeks ago; Now Kyra, his darling Kyra, who had been like a sweet little sister to him, laid there upon the steps, newly dead. He was out of people his enemies could kill. And he decided suddenly that he didn't care if the Necros killed him. It was all pointless, anyway.

The Necros bowed to him, and Lord Vokko murmured, "You keep what you kill." Did that mean he was the leader, now, of the Necros? He didn't give a shit. Kyra was dead. "My Lord Marshall," Vokko caught his attention, "if the girl's death is what makes you so... despondent, we can bring her back. Her soul has not yet departed." He stared at Vokko, and felt inside himself the seed of hope start to germinate.

"How?"

"Soul transfer. I can speak with you in private if that is your wish." Riddick nodded, trying to keep his outer façade of calm. When Vokko led him to his own suite of rooms, and he came face to face with the Commander and his gorgeous wife, he struck a bored attitude.

"Well?"

"We have Necromongers, young women, called Black Widows. They are adept in the handling of souls and other such intangibles. They are mistresses of a process called soul transfer, where a soul of one dead is passed to a soulless body. Usually, an unborn child." Riddick looked at Vokko, unsure if he was hearing right.

"So, one of these girls can take Kyra's soul into her body, and pass it onto their kid?"

"That's about it, yes."

"And Kyra would be born..."

"With all of her memories." Dame Vokko supplied. "She would be one we call an Old Soul, one who has the memories of a past life. She would be the daughter of the Black Widow."

"How do I fit into this? Do I have to do anything for this to work?" The couple exchanged a glance, and Vokko began to walk out of the room.

"My wife knows more about this than I, Lord Marshall. You should direct your questions to her." And with that, the Necro was gone. Riddick turned back to Dame Vokko, his expression saying, "Well?" The dark skinned woman smiled.

"Kyra would be born as your daughter, my Lord. You must bed the Widow chosen, and pick her to be your wife."

"What!?"

"It is the law of the Necromonger, and even the Lord Marshall cannot change that. You must do this if you wish to see your Kyra ever again. You loved her, but you weren't in love with her, were you?"

Riddick shook his head. Kyra was more like his little sister. It had never gone past that.

"Then, what is the problem?"

Riddick sighed, and began pacing. Basically, in order to save his Kyra, he had to get married. Marriage? That was... that was bad. He could handle Merks coming after him, he could handle armies of death, but marriage... the thought made him shudder. He was not a social person.

"You have not even met the Black Widows, my Lord. Some of them are... right up your alley. You will like them, and you may even come to love one of them." He doubted it. "Well, since you do not seem interested, I'll tell the servants to prepare young Kyra for her funeral-"

"No. Fine, I'll do it. Show me these women."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

The women were nervous. The new Lord Marshall was going to pick one of them to be his Bride! Who would he choose? They were whispering among themselves when the man called Riddick stepped through the door, flanked by Dame and Lord Vokko. As one, they rose and then went down on one knee before their lord.

_Oh, he's attractive._

That was Raevyn, the Black Widow Queen. Well, the most powerful of the Black Widow Queens, anyway. Who would make a suitable mate for this... Riddick?

Raevyn stood and went to embrace Dame Vokko.

"My Lord Marshall, this is my sister, the Black Widow and Queen known as Raevyn. Sister, this is the Lord Marshall, Riddick."

She nodded in his direction, looking him over. He was tall and well muscled, strong. His face was cold and emotionless, but she sensed a deep well of untapped love. The capability to love, as it were. Black goggles shielded his eyes. She wondered the reason for that.

"Who do you think would make me a good woman?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her. Raevyn was not intimidated, and asked him, "What kind of a woman are you looking for?"

"She has to have a sense of humor, and she has to be pretty."

"There are no ugly Black Widows. Good looks run in our genes. Bio-engineering has its points."

"As for a sense of humor," said one, and Riddick turned to her, "do you want a woman that tells a quiet, polite joke, or the kind of joke that will make a man tremble, or a joke so bawdy it will make your cheeks burn?"

At that, Riddick laughed. "What's your name?" He asked the pale woman. Her eyes were ice blue, and her white hair was spiked to look like sculpted ice. She was strong looking, and she had a sparkle of sass in those pale blue eyes of hers.

"Karla Frost. But I'm not what you're looking for."

"At least you're honest. I want a woman who's strong, level headed, who can take care of herself. I can't be rescuing you all the fucking time. And you have to be able to handle a variety of weapons. Guns, blades, knives, crossbows-"

"Spears?" Asked one Widow, grinning as she rested her gaze below Riddick's belt. He laughed again. He liked these girls.

"Those, too. And you are?"

"Faye Morrigan." She tossed her full head of curly, auburn hair. "What about women who can stand up to you?"

"If one of you can handle my temper, as well as meet all that other shit, you're the one. Who can do all that?"

Faye and Karla immediately sat down again, along with several of the other women. By the time each woman had decided whether she could do that or not, there was only one of them left standing.

"Well, you're a pretty one. And you are?"

"My name is Sryope Helicon. But everyone just calls me Rya."

The girl's hair was long and wavy, hanging almost down to her butt, a deep auburn with a streak of white and a streak of green, one on each side of her face. Her eyes were a deep, dark, emerald green, set in a face pale as alabaster. Her lips were very red, and Riddick thought he wouldn't mind kissing a mouth that full and luscious looking. She was curvy, with shapely legs, nice hips, a slender waist, and very full breasts. She was showing off her body in a tight body suit of hunter green silk. Around her neck was a green jewel set in a gold pendant.

"I don't want a mindless zombie of a Necromonger, just so you know." He said, looking her up and down. She really did have a nice body, and he might as well enjoy this since he had to do it. He circled her as he started to speak again.

"Can you fight?" She nodded.

"Can you handle yourself against several opponents? Can you fight in the dark?" This was asked mockingly, and he was surprised when she smirked and nodded.

"Can you pilot a ship? Can you get out of a tight spot in a hurry?" Again, the nod. Still he circled her. "You might do."

Irritation suddenly crossed her face. "What?! What are you circling me for? What, were you a vulture in another life or something? Mother Night!" She didn't like scrutiny. Hmmm.

"Can you face me in a fight?"

"Possibly."

"The odds?"

"That I'll kill you by accident."

"How would you manage that? You're unarmed."

"With this." She held up her right hand, and turned it over, palm up. Underneath her dark green nails- more like talons- was something white and shiny. It went halfway up the underside of her fingernails, but then she flexed a muscle in her hand and they popped out, like unsheathed cat claws. Something amber colored dripped once from the tip of the thing and hit the floor, burning through it like acid.

"Black Widows have what we call snake teethe under our nails. The poison in them, depending on our moods, is extremely lethal. If I were to get mad, and scratch you with this, it would kill you, unless Raevyn decided to do a Healing and fix you up. So, I'd rather not risk killing you. Not that I might not do it later, but... you know."

"You're the one. I like you."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Sryope Helicon," Riddick said in a mocking, grandiose voice, "I choose you to be my Bride." The way he said it made her laugh. She nodded in acceptance, murmuring, "Sure, why not?"

"Come," Dame Vokko ordered kindly, "we must see to the soul transfer." Riddick watched Rya walk away with the wife of Commander Vokko, followed by all of the other Black Widows, save thirteen young ones. The Commander approached Riddick, who turned to him, muttering, "What?"

"Rya. A good choice, my Lord."

"Quit with this 'my Lord' stuff, it's fucked up. You call me Riddick. Everyone else, just call me 'sir.' Got it?" Vokko nodded. "What's your name?"

"Daemon, sir. I mean, Riddick." The new Lord Marshall then turned towards the remaining thirteen Black Widows. The ones who hadn't followed the Dame all looked to be about ten or eleven, except one, who looked fifteen. They wore black pendants shaped like hourglasses, and in the pendants were gold dust, half of it locked in the bottom and the other half sealed in the top.

"These," Daemon explained, "are Journeymaid Black Widows. They are not strong enough to aid in the Soul Transfer in any other way but through meditation. We have no Novices."

"Why not?" Riddick asked quietly. He found all of this strangely fascinating.

"None have been born to us, nor have any been found on the worlds we have conquered. Save this world, that is."

"Oh?"

"A little Arab girl, by the name of Ziza. We found her crouched over her mother's body, sobbing. We knocked her out and took her to the ship. She is in Rya's quarters, actually."

"Take me to her. I want to see this girl." Daemon led the outlaw towards the suite of rooms belonging to Sryope. Riddick followed, slightly dazed.

As of now, he had a wife.

A wife.

He felt very odd about that. Sure, Sryope was pretty- beautiful, in fact- but still, he was married to this woman now. Oh, well, he might as well take advantage of it and take up the opportunity of free sex.

He had a wife. Jesus Christ.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**  
_So, how was that? First chapter, and it only took me a day. Riddick's getting married. Oh, my gosh, how did they get him to go along with that, do you think? And do you think he'll ever actually love Sryope? Hmmm... Oh, Ziza is Imam's daughter, for those who don't remember. She will play an important part later on. Please, R/R, this is my first (well, second written, but first posted) Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick fanfic. Please, R/R! Toodles,  
_

Serena 11 (aka LA Knight- Serena 11 is my old penname)

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** Anything anyone recognizes from anything (I brought in elements from this book series I like, called "The Black Jewels" trilogy) I don't own. Sryope, though my own character, is actually the namesake of the Muse, Sryope.  
**Pronunciation:** Sryope Sree-oh-pay Rya Ree-yuh  
She was not one of the Nine Muses of Mount Helicon, but the daughter of Thalia, Muse of Comedy, and Apollo, god of the sun.


	2. Rya and the Necros Dilemma

**Chapter Two**

**Rya and the Necros Dilemma**

When Riddick entered his new wife's room to see the child, Ziza, he was surprised to find the young girl curled up in the arms of Rya. She had her head down, stroking the girl's hair. Her expression was very maternally affectionate.

"Sryope Helicon, the Lord Marshall, Riddick, to see the child." Daemon announced in a firm, resounding voice. Rya looked up at Riddick and smiled. Bowing her head briefly, she murmured, "My Lord."

"Riddick."

"What?"

"Call me Riddick." She nodded, smiling. She seemed so docile. That wasn't what he wanted in a woman. "And don't look so happy."

"Riddick, it is said that pregnant women are happy for absolutely no reason. Rya's not quite pregnant, but the feelings are the same. She's..." Daemon trailed off when Riddick went up to the bed the two girls were lying on, knelt down, and stroked Ziza's cheek.

"Ziza, wake up." He murmured. She stirred, and her eyes opened slowly. "Hey, it's me."

"Riddick. The monsters got Mama."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save her, or your dad. Ziza, this is Sryope, my wife. She's going to be taking care of you, okay? Now, I want you to go with Daemon here, and talk to..." He was unsure who to send her to.

"Marian and Kalush. They have children who'd like to meet you." Rya murmured kindly.

"Yeah, go see them. You're gonna have to stay with them for a while, because Sryope and I have some adult stuff to take care of. Okay? We'll come get you in a while. Alright?"

Ziza nodded and hugged the hand that Riddick had been stroking her cheek with. She then slipped off the bed and followed Daemon out of the room and away.

"Adult stuff?" Rya inquired, arching an elegant eyebrow. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, and Riddick, at its foot, began crawling towards her.

"I figure, why waste time."

He came closer, on all fours like an animal. Rya leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. She'd changed into an emerald silk evening gown. Riddick realized that night had fallen when he glanced at the chronometer on the bedside table. Riddick straddled Rya's waist, brushing himself against her. She caught her breath.

"I figure, why waste an opportunity. I have my wife, a beautiful goddess of a woman, lying on our bed, just waiting to be..." He trailed off as his mouth descended on hers, catching her in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Rya whispered breathlessly, "But this... this is just sex, right?"

"Right. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, just checking," she murmured before he kissed her once more, bringing her desire to life. He deftly untied the bodice of her gown, slipping the dress off easily. He removed his shirt, kicked off his boots, and kissed Rya again. He'd deal with his pants later. He looked into Rya's eyes, saw a small amount of apprehension there. She was nervous, despite her seeming calm. He stroked her cheek with gentle fingers, then kissed her lips gently.

"If you want to wait, we can."

"I..." She bit her lip. "I'd like to take a shower first, if my Lord has no objection." Riddick rolled off of the red haired witch and sat at the edge of the bed. "My Lord-"

"Call me Riddick, Sryope. I hate being called anything else. Go on." Gathering the dark green silk of her gown around her, she rose and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped at the door, glanced shyly over her shoulder at Riddick through the wild locks of copper hair hanging in her face.

"If it pleases you," she murmured, catching his attention, "you may join me. And my name is Rya." With that, she vanished through the doorway.

Riddick waited about ten to fifteen minutes, then followed after her. He came into the bathing area, seeing a huge, marble bathtub big enough to swim in, and a separate shower unit, with sliding doors of frosted glass. Both were huge. The sinks were large, about two or three feet in diameter, and at least two feet deep, made of marble as well. Was everything in this room made of marble? He saw Sryope- Rya, he reminded himself- was in the shower, washing her hair, singing. He stopped for a moment, mesmerized by her sweet voice. She was singing an old song, one he didn't recognize, but it was very beautiful.

"Home is behind and the world ahead,  
and there are many paths to tread:  
into darkness, to the edge of night,  
until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadow, cloud and shade.  
All shall fade, all shall fade."

Riddick suddenly found himself intensely turned on by that gorgeous voice. Stripping quickly and procuring himself a towel for later, he slipped into the shower behind Rya. She drew in a shaky breath, and he knew that, no matter how long they waited, she would always be nervous.

Now, people didn't know this, but Riddick had a soft spot for innocents. He could be a very tender lover, when he wanted to be.

"Is that all you know?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.  
"I can recite a bit of poetry, and I know more songs than any other Black Widow among the Necromongers." Her voice trembled as she spoke, for Riddick was coming up on her slowly, lazily, like a lion on the prowl.  
"Recite me something." He ordered. "Why?" "Just do it." It would give him something to distract her with. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and began.

"'There she weaves, by night and day, a magic web with colors gay.' " Riddick's mouth came to rest just above her pulse, feeling it quicken under his soft lips.

"'She has heard a whisper say,' " He sucked gently on the flesh at her neck, smiling inside as Rya leaned against him, eyes closed.

"'A curse is on her, if she'd stray and look down on Camelot.' " His hands went around her to cup her full, soft breasts, his thumbs feathering lightly over her nipples. She couldn't continue for a moment, but then she whispered, "'She knows not what the curse may be, and so she weaves on, steadily, and little other care... hath... she..."

One of Riddick's hands left her breast to glide lightly over her stomach, down, to the apex of her thighs, and dip between her legs. Oh, gods, if he touched her there...

He pressed a soft, sensitive spot, and she gasped. He stroked between her legs, making her gasp for breath as he pleasured her. His mouth was suckling her neck, one hand massaging her breast, the other testing her readiness for him. Rya shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Riddick..." She couldn't continue, only whimper as her new Lord slipped two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned as he managed to touch every secret spot within her. There was a firestorm raging deep inside, brought on and fed by Riddick and his glorious touch. "Please... please..."

He had her pressed against the wall of the shower, her body pinned between the cool, wet wall and the hard, hot, wet wall of his chest. He looked down at her, fire in his shined eyes. Sliding her up the wall, he settled her legs on each of his hips, and slid her down onto his hard shaft.

When he first entered her, her eyes went wide and she moaned. Filling her, he heard her cry out as he hit a soft spot. For a moment, neither one of them moved, Riddick giving Rya time to adjust. Then, pulling back, he surged into her again, and again, she cried out. So much pleasure in such a simple thing as this... as he continued to thrust into her tight, wet body, she thrust her hips to meet him, giving him the best access.

As he felt her body start to grip him tighter, as her arms went around his neck, he thrust harder and faster. His mouth went to her breast, suckling her, making her throw her head back. Her arms went to cradle his head to her. When he felt her start to climax, he speared her one last time before allowing his own shattering release. She cried out his name and then went quiet and still.

"Rya?"

"Ooh... wow."

"Dry off, and we'll try the bed next. Maybe the bathroom counter. Or the bathtub." She laughed, and he set her gently on her feet.

"I look forward to that."

**_oo8oo8oo8oo_**

By the time Riddick and Rya went to check up on Ziza, it was nearly twelve hours later, and she was eating breakfast with three children Riddick discovered were called Arrianna, Daemonar, and Luthien. Marian, it seemed, was married to the younger Lord Vokko, Daemon's brother.

"Ziza? How did you like spending the night here?" Rya asked the girl when they came in.

"Oh, I love it! Marian and Kalush are so cool, and Arri and Lulu are really neat! Daemonar is a cute baby."

"I not baby!!" Shouted the three-year-old Necro. Seven-year-old Ziza nodded and said, "You're right, I'm sorry."

She smiled at Daemonar, who went back to eating his cereal. She and the other two girls all exchanged wry glances, rolling their eyes as if to say, _Boys. Sigh._

Riddick glanced at Luthien and Arrianna, Kalush's two daughters. Both had dark hair, though Luthien's was dark brown and Arri's was dark auburn. They both had sparkling blue-gray eyes, like Kalush herself. They had cute, chubby faces, both of them being only seven, like Ziza, but they had a strange, almost adult seriousness about them when they weren't engaged in conversation with their new friend.

"My Lord Marshall, perhaps you know my husband, Lord Aaron?" Aaron was the dark skinned, black-haired man who was often seen with Daemon. The two of them, as well as the husbands of many of the other Black Widows, had grown up together. Aaron was a great fighter.

"I've met him. He's... a good man." Rya smiled, and Kalush blushed with pleasure at the praise for her husband.

"Dame Narkhava, Dame Yaslana! I... Lady Helicon... my Lord Marshall! Well, it's a good thing the two of you are here, because there's a fleet of ships, hostile intentions clear, they've fired at us, and we need-" A herald had just come through the door.

"The Black Widows, of course." Rya murmured. "We set traps." She explained when Riddick glanced at her in confusion. "And you'll need the Queens, I assume."

"Yes, uh... my Lord, do you wish to speak to these people?" The messenger turned to Riddick, who nodded, replying, "But I want you with me, Rya." She looked surprised.

"Me?"

"You." She was his key to understanding Necro protocol and custom. "You and Daemon." She nodded, saying, "Alright. Give me ten minutes."

"Why are you attacking us?" Rya asked as soon as communications were established with the flagship.

"Who are you, bitch?" Asked the man staring down at Riddick, Rya, Daemon, and Jaenelle (Dame Vokko) in the COM room.

Riddick bristled. Rya was an enemy of this upstart bastard on the screen, and Riddick didn't love her enough to be angry, but she was polite enough for the situation, and she was his woman. There was no reason to speak to her in such a way, as Riddick's rather contemptuous expression told the man.

"My name is Sryope Thalia Helicon, and I am the High Priestess of the Necromongers, and wife to the Lord Marshall."

She drew up tall, looking suddenly very forbidding. Her red hair was pulled back in a tight braid, making her face look cold and stern when she set her mouth in a forbidding line. Her eyes were glacial emeralds, and contempt was written upon her face. Dressed in black leather pants and a green, silk tank top, wearing knee-high boots of black leather and a cloak of black leather lined with emerald satin, she was the image of a dark lady. Her favorite color had to be green, Riddick thought, or she wouldn't wear it that much. And she looked pretty damn sexy in it, too.

"Well, Miss Helicon, the Necromongers are the enemies of our planet, Necreon, and our Sovereign has demanded the heads of both the Lord Marshall and his whore on silver plates before we return home. Wait, that's the two of you, isn't it? That makes our job a whole lot easier."

The screen went blank right after Riddick murmured, as if to himself, "You guys don't know who you're fucking with." As soon as they knew they weren't being listened to, both women turned to their husbands.

"Riddick," Daemon murmured, "Necreon is our home planet, but it's been taken over by renegades from the Elemental world. We have to destroy them."

"No. I don't like running, but from what Rya told me, they outnumber us vessel wise ten to one. We should high tail it for now."

"They'll come after us." Jaenelle protested.

"But when they find us, we'll be on the surface of a planet, whichever planet that may be, and that will be to our advantage."

"To yours maybe, but-" Daemon was cut off by Rya murmuring, almost unheard, "May I make a suggestion?"

Riddick looked at her questioningly.

"Riddick and I will go to their flagship. Alone. Or at least, seemingly alone. Some of the girls will come with us, unseen and unknown. We'll take it down. After we make a deal. Is this plan acceptable?"

Daemon looked like he was about to protest, but then he got a calculating look in his eyes.

"What deal?"

"That, we send our ships away, and they send theirs away. Some of our girls can tell if they comply or not." Jaenelle murmured, reading Rya's mind. Riddick grinned at Daemon's sigh of frustration.

"You don't think our darlings can handle this plan of theirs?" Daemon groaned, murmuring, "I believe Rya's feminine wiles have brainwashed you, Riddick."

"I don't know, what do you think, Rya?" The Black Widow merely rolled her eyes. "Exactly what I thought you'd say. Bring those fuckers back." The screen came up.

"What the fuck, Necromonger? What do you want?"

"My wife and I," at this, Rya came up and sat on Riddick's lap, her arms around his neck, "wish to make you a deal. If you send all but this particular ship away, so that we know you won't attack our fleet once Rya and I are with you, we'll allow ourselves to be taken."

"How do we know you won't attack our ship with your fleet?"

"We'll send all but our flagship away as well. Do we have a deal?"

"It had better be just you and your whore. Is there any last request we can offer you? It is our way, after all, much as we hate you."

"I want... three hours."

"Why?"

"Fuck, man, I'm married. If you had only three hours left and a gorgeous wife, what would you do?" The renegade elemental laughed long and hard. He had to admit, the Necro had a very good point: he did only have three hours to live, and his whore of a wife was indeed very lovely.

"Sure, why not?" The screen went blank. The clock started ticking.

**_oo8oo8oo8oo_**

"You know, the only fun I had like this with a woman before was Kyra."

Riddick and Rya were setting out weapons, seeing what could be fit into which and which could be hidden by what. Rya's weapons, the knives and such anyway, were all mostly made of metal, and that wouldn't work. They'd be detected too easy. Rya sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, metal wise, all either of us can take are my hair pins." He stared at her, incredulous. "Among the Necromongers, a warrior woman is considered to have poor taste if she has no bauble of some lethal purpose." Opening her bureau drawer, she withdrew six stilettos, with jade flowers for handles. Gathering up her hair and pinning it up on her head, she slipped the six daggers into her hair. They looked like normal hairpins. But damn...

"Nice."

"Thank you." She then knelt at the foot of the dresser, pulled out a drawer, and began pulling out weapons. There were knives made of diamond, there were twin swords of the same, and a diamond gun with glass darts. She was packing way more than that as she emptied the drawer.

But then, she opened one other drawer, pulled out what appeared to be a closed fan, and a short, wooden rod. Flicking her wrist, the rod elongated and became a staff. Out of the end of the staff came a curved blade of shining steel.

"This was a gift from my father. It belonged to my great-great- grandmother, a woman named Keladry of Mindelan. It is said it belonged actually to her mother, but we don't know for certain. It's called naginata, or the glaive." She collapsed it in on itself, so that it looked like a harmless piece of wood once more.

"And this?" Riddick indicated the fan.

"Shukusen. Lady fan. A weapon for when a woman doesn't wish to carry a weapon. It is extremely foolish to go into any situation without the means to defend oneself. However, those are all the weapons I have that can be sneaked onboard with us. The girls will all have their own."

Rya sighed and set the two weapons on the top of the pile. When she rose from her kneeling position and turned towards Riddick, she found herself faced with the muscular wall of his chest.

"You're a very dangerous woman." He whispered, looking down at her with shined eyes.

"Thank you."

"Let me undress you."

"Why?"

"There's something very erotic in the way a man takes off a woman's clothes." All this time, he'd been backing her up towards the bed, and she sank onto it gracefully. Riddick knelt and began unlacing her boots, slipping them off her elegantly shaped feet. He then rolled the black silk stockings down her calves and off. All the while, his eyes were on her, watching her watch him. He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Stand up."

Standing, she shivered as Riddick, still on his knees, nuzzled her stomach. He pulled the zipper of her pants down, sliding the leather over her hips and down. She stepped out of her final piece of clothing, and Riddick scooped her up and laid her on the bed.

"Don't any of you women wear underwear? Hold still, Rya." He kissed her once on the lips, then traveled down. His mouth moved over her throat, down over her collarbone. He kissed his way past her breasts, down over her flat stomach, past the juncture of her legs. He spread her knees to blow hot, moist hair against her. She let out the shaky breath she'd been holding, ragged gasps and soft whimpers replacing it when Riddick's tongue touched her intimately, tasted her. He held her still, his hands at her hips, and all she could do was clench the blanket tightly.

"Riddick!" Nipping with his sharp, white teeth, tasting her with his tongue, he felt her begin winding tighter and tighter, close to release. Her taste was sweet, almost spicy, and definitely addictive. She cried out as he pleasured her. How did he do it, she wondered? How did he learn to play a woman like... like a violin? When she felt herself start to climax, Rya decided she really didn't care. "Riddick!" She shattered under the glorious feeling of his mouth on her, and sighed softly.

"I'm not finished, Rya." Riddick was hovering over her, still fully clothed, just waiting. Rya's gorgeous green eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Shirt." He smirked at her imperial tone. "Off, now." The black muscle shirt came off. "Boots." The boots came off.

"Anything else, my lady?"

"Pants." The pants came off as well. "Good boy." His mouth slammed down on hers, kissing her passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring her. She could tell he was hungrier, more... needy than last time. His passion kind of scared her, but it excited her as well. His mouth went to her throat, tasting her skin. His manhood brushed against her, making her gasp and tremble. "Riddick..."

"Shhh..." He continued sucking on her neck as her arms went around him, her fingers running up and down his back, caressing the hard muscles. But then, he went back to her mouth, kissing her ever so gently. The kiss deepened, becoming far more passionate as he surged into her, making her moan and press close to him. He pulled back and thrust into her again, burying himself within her. He felt her nails pierce the flesh of his back as he continued to love her.

He broke the kiss as he pressed his face against the hollow of her shoulder. He was still going strong, and she whispered, pleaded more like it, in his ear, "Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Her legs wrapped around his waist, loving it as he started to thrust faster and harder, feeling the release as it crashed down on both of them simultaneously.

"Rya!"

"Riddick!" They didn't move for a moment, the two of them lost in the glow of being together. They weren't even in love, and their sex was this good. Imagine, Rya thought deep in her heart, if we were in love, how wonderful it would be. She wished he wouldn't move, ever, from being deep inside of her. She loved the feel of him moving within, pleasuring her. Hell, what woman wouldn't? But, to her disappointment, he withdrew from what he considered the sanctuary of her body to lie beside her. She rolled over, putting one arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Rya, why don't any of the women here have eyelashes?" That had been bugging him.

"They're burned off. Karla, though, you met her, she's still got hers. Her lashes are snow white, like her hair and her eyebrows. It's so cool. But because she's one of the Arctics, she's allowed to keep her eyelashes. Don't ask why, because I have no idea."

"Why?" She sighed. "I mean, why just her? Why not the other women, too?"

"By Necromonger custom, hair belongs on the head, and in the instance of men, on the face, nowhere else."

"Nowhere?"

"Nowhere."

"I noticed."

"I'm sure you did." She put her leg over his hip, shifting to lie halfway on him. "Now for my question. Why are you so good to me, Riddick? I know you don't love me, so..."

"Do you mean the sex?"

"Well, the sex is good, too."

"Good? Just good?"

"Fine, Riddick, the sex is great. I mean, why do you... treat me like you like me?"

"Because I do like you. And, you're pretty decent, as far as women go."

She blushed at his praise. Kyra, whom she spoke to, soul to soul, had told her a lot about Riddick, and she said he rarely gave praise. When he did, it was well earned.

"I think... I think I could learn to love you. After a while. You're not in love with me, are you?"

"Not yet, Riddick." She replied.

"What, as good looking as I am?" She laughed at him and set the chronometer on the table for an hour.

"Sleep, Rya. You need it."

She shook her head in protest even as her eyes drifted closed and she went limp, exhausted from the last, sleepless twenty-four hours. He kissed her forehead and let himself fall asleep.

**_oo8oo8oo8oo_**

"Rya, are you ready for this?" Riddick looked into her eyes, saw the anxiety. "We can back out and run, you realize that, right?"

She shook her head. She went to the dresser and pulled out five pieces of jewelry. There was a pendant, with a dark green jewel, so dark it was almost black. There was also a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a belly button ring. All five pieces had the same dark green jewel, and all five pieces looked really good on her.

"I can do this." She pinned up her hair with the stiletto hairpins, and slipped all of her blades into her clothes. She slipped on a gold ring, a snake with emerald eyes. She then laced up her boots, slipping three blades into each boot. "I can."

"You're a fucking walking arsenal."

"You know you want me, Riddick." She smirked at his scorching look. "Ah, you're obviously nuts about me."

"Obviously." Riddick murmured against her lips as he kissed her. "Why the jewelry?"

"It holds my reservoir of Necro power. We transfer it into our Jewels, and we can draw on energy from the Underverse through the corresponding Monolith that stands at the gates of Underverse."

"So, there actually is an Underverse."

"Yes. I don't know if it's perfect, but I do know that it is one of the five pentacle points of the universe, and holds a great deal of power. The Jewel Monoliths stand behind the Gate, like guards, keeping out nonbelievers. But they also hold extreme power. Anyway, the Jewels are a weapon, but only I can use these. Don't ask." She said at his confused look.

"Wasn't gonna. And the ring?"

"Poisonous barbs. Black Widows are immune to most poisons, because their bodies create the deadliest poison in the universe."

"Are Black Widows born? Or are they, like, trained or something?"

"Both. The daughters of Black Widows, natural or not, tend to be natural Black Widows. The unnatural ones don't have snake teethe. Lucky them."

"Will Kyra be born a natural Black Widow?"

"We won't know until she turns fourteen." Riddick nodded, deciding that was enough information for the time being.

"Come on, babe."

**_oo8oo8oo8oo_**

They started walking towards the main hangar. Halfway there, Daemon, Jaenelle, Karla, Raevyn, and a few others joined them. This was the Black Widow team that was assigned to them.

"Why is Daemon the only guy here besides me?"

"He's the only male Black Widow among the Necromongers besides his son and his nephew. And they're both too young. Alright, everyone, shields up. Riddick, it's just you and me, okay?"

He nodded as the others immediately vanished. Stepping onto the transport, a T-48, both Riddick and Rya sat in the pilots' seats, and left the flagship.

___**oo8oo8oo8oo** _

Hey, yeah, it's me. This story is, I think, one of my best, though some of you may disagree and say, "This is a pile of shit!" However, I ask that, when you review, if you review (please!) if you flame, tell me what the problem is, not just "this story sucks huge balls." Okay? And I'm sorry if you don't like my chick. She's not a mary-sue, though, because of the following reasons:

Though she is pretty, she is not the prettiest chick among them. Good looks are bred into Black Widow genes. And you gotta admit, all five women from "Chronicles" (Kyra, Aereon, Dame Vokko, Imam's wife, and the Merk chick) are all pretty. Aereon's old, but hey, she's pretty. Reminds me of my Grandma, only my grandma's prettier.

Though she is a good fighter, she's not the best, and Riddick's gonna have to rescue her at least a few times. As for being at least a decent fighter, look at the Necromongers, just look at them! Not only that, but weapon and hand-to-hand combat proficiency is what comes from being around Daemon Vokko since you were a kid.

She is not smarter than everyone else, it is just that Riddick, new to the Necro community, doesn't want his "weakness" in that area broadcast all over the fucking world, and so asks her all of his questions, and no one else, usually.

She can't (cannot) do everything, and she can't do more than the other women like her can do. All women and most men of the Necromongers (in my fic) are taught what is called Craft. What we would call witchcraft. It just so happens that Rya and the other Black Widows specialize in a particular form of Craft. I don't have a name for it yet. shrug

And this is a shout out to two of three of my favorite High School grads, Bryan Carillo and Christ Hallahan. Bryan, you still owe me a hug!

Anyway, R/R, please! Tell me what you think, what you like and don't like, what you wanna see, what I should fix, etc. It won't happen (most likely) unless someone somewhere tells me about it first.

So, how is this chapter? I mean, how was this chapter? As for why they want to go to the ship in the first place is, once they get on, they can take it over and add to their fleet. Greedy peoples, they are. Anyway, please R/R, please!! I love reviews, I do! They are always appreciated, flames or praise. Thankies to all who read, and extra thanks to reviewers!

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** don't own anything you recognize.


	3. Enemy's Return

**Chapter Three **

**Enemy's Return **

"Well, well, well. Not only do we have the Lord Marshall and his whore, but the Lord Marshall is none other than-" The ship captain began. And a very familiar voice filled in, "Riddick." Riddick and Rya whirled around and Riddick froze.

"Tomes, what the fuck are you doing here? Didn't I leave you on Crematoria?"

"Yeah, you motherfucker, you did. And for that, I get some compensation." Riddick's face went cold, emotionless.

"What compensation?"

"That's for later." The captain interrupted. "Now, frisk them both. Make sure they don't have any weapons hidden under their clothes or something." One man walked up to Riddick, who held up his hands as they patted him down. But what he saw made his blood boil.

Tomes had his hands on Rya's shoulders, but then they slid around to fondle her breasts. Riddick felt hatred start to bubble up inside him as Rya's eyes went wide and her lip started to tremble. Tomes' hands then came back to touch the rest of her. Rya caught her husband's eye and her look said to leave it. But Riddick, always the defiant one, found he couldn't quite manage that when Tomes' hand snaked around her waist to dip between her legs.

Rya jerked away and whirled, her foot lifting up to connect with his jaw. She knocked him against the wall, and would have possibly killed him if guards hadn't grabbed her and held her still. Tomes stood up slowly, massaging his jaw.

"Bitch." Rya's eyes flashed jade fire at him, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She yanked it back before he could do anything to it. "Bitch." He slapped her hard across the face. She spit blood onto the floor, where she'd cut the inside of her cheek against her teeth. Riddick gave a roar of fury and rushed Tomes, shoving him against the wall with his hand around his throat.

"Let him go."

"Fuck you." Riddick shouted, not even looking at the captain.

"Let him go, or I'll slit her throat." Riddick turned his head slowly to see the captain with a knife to Rya's throat. He nicked her a bit, and blood trickled down to stain her beautiful ivory skin. "Let him go, or I'll kill your whore before your very eyes." Riddick let Tomes go, and backed away from him, hands raised in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Let her go." The captain eyed Riddick, then licked Rya's cheek. He saw fury in the Furian's eyes. "Let her go." The captain's tongue flickered in Rya's ear, and then he nibbled on her earlobe, all the while his eyes locked on Riddick. "I let the motherfucker go, so let her go." He pulled the knife back and shoved her into Riddick's arms.

On a general psychic thread she cried, _Not yet! Don't attack yet! They have to have their guard down._ The others, still shielded from sight and the other senses, complied. Riddick pulled her close and glared murder at the guards, the captain, and Tomes, whispering against her hair, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, then, ducks, we'll take you to the Brig. And if you're good, we won't kill you. Come along." They followed, Riddick keeping his arm around Rya's shoulders the entire way.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

The room was nice, at least. Or, rather, the cell was nice. But at least it didn't have obvious cameras or glass doors. And it had a bed, and a bathroom. What delighted Rya was, it had a vanity.

"Why the fuck does a prisoner's room have a vanity?" Riddick nearly snarled. Rya touched the glass with loving fingertips and murmured, "Who gives a fuck? Probably a two way mirror that has a camera or something behind it. Maybe they want a show. Who cares? I can use this to weave Dream Webs. Give me a moment, and I'll take out any cameras that might be around here." Touching the lock on the door, a black shadow, beginning at her fingertip and spreading out to encompass the entire room, covered up everything.

Out of the darkness, a large, four poster bed appeared. Black satin sheets were a favorite of Rya's.

"Bathroom's untouched, no remodeling necessary. I think this is all we need. Oh, and the mirror… new and improved." The mirror she referred to was made of raven glass, part of an ebony wood vanity table.

"How can you do all this?"

"It's something we Widows, and the other witches of the Necromongers, have as a nice, neat little trick. We call it Craft. This is just simple Craft. All Necros can do this. It's called Vanishing, and Summoning. This stuff was in the hangar, and I Vanished it. Now, I'm Summoning it. I'm over twenty, basic Craft should be a simple trick. And it is.

"Something we can all do as well is shield. Sight shield, psychic shield, aural shield, quantum shield. And what I'm doing now is all but the sight shielding. This means we won't be overheard, interrupted, etc.

"And, since we're taking over this ship, and I've already infected it with a Witch Storm virus, all we have to do now is sit back and watch. Well, and then kill everyone that's left standing after the initial takeover." Riddick smiled with genuine warmth.

"And yet people ask me why I'm glad you're my woman. You're good."

"Am I?" Riddick was coming up on her with a predator's slow, lazy gait, his smile like that of the big bad wolf. Rya knew what was coming. "How good?" He slipped one hand behind her head, his fingers lacing through her hair, and he brought his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck, and his other hand was pressed against the small of her back. The kiss was deep and hungry, bringing a rush of heat in them both. When they both came up for air, Riddick whispered, "Very good."

"Well, you know, you're bad."

"Am I? How bad?"

"Very bad."

"Well, Rya, you know what they say about bad boys." She arched an eyebrow in question. "We need to be punished for our past transgressions. How is my Rya going to punish me, I wonder?" When they finally managed to get each other out of their clothes, Rya showed him just how he was going to be punished.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

Rya was sleeping peacefully, surprising since she and her lover were in the middle of a hostile situation, when Riddick suddenly woke up. His wife was sprawled over him, completely naked. As was he, he remembered. His arm was around her waist, his face pressed against her neck. He breathed in her clean scent, nuzzling her. She didn't wake up. He licked her cheek, enjoying the taste of salt on her skin. But there was a reason he was awake. Something was coming. Something bad.

"Get up, don't wake her." A chilling voice commanded. Riddick glanced over to his left, seeing in the very dim light the ship captain holding a gun pointed straight at Rya's head. "Come on. Tomes is impatient."

"Tomes wants to see me for what?" Riddick demanded in a soft whisper, trying to shift Rya off of him. The gun stayed fixed on her.

"He wants to see her, you foolish bastard."

"Then why are you waking _me_ up?"

"You don't need to be here for what he's got in store for her."

"She's my wife. I'm not gonna leave her here to be raped, you son of a bitch." Riddick felt something brush against his mind, and he felt a change in Rya's breathing. She was awake. "Tomes wants her, he's going through me." The captain cocked the gun. "Just remember, I can kill everyone on this ship. And if she dies, everyone _else_ on this damn boat dies to." An uncertain look crossed the man's face as Riddick leveled his cold gaze on him. "Understand, fucker? Ghost her, I'll ghost you and anyone you ever cared about. Not to mention your ship's crew."

"Fuck!" The captain whispered loudly. "Fine, but don't be mad at me for what he does to either of you. He's not part of my crew, I can't control him." The captain left. Rya's eyes opened slowly.

"Power is locked in blood."

"What does that mean?"

"If a man is stronger, psychically, than a woman, or vice versa, the stronger can break the weaker. When it comes to witches, like myself, our power is locked in our virginity. If we're raped as virgins, if our blood is spilled like that, we're broken, shattered, our power lost to us forever. Every witch is afraid of rape, more so than most women. Even now, with that danger behind me, I'm still vulnerable."

"You weren't a virgin when we…" He trailed off when she looked at him. "No way. No fucking way. I would've known."

"Not having the seal of a virgin doesn't mean one is not a virgin. But that is beside the point. Right now, for some reason, I feel… strangely vulnerable, but I don't know why."

"Is something different?"

"About me, yes, but I don't know what." She suddenly looked terrified. Riddick gathered her in his arms and tucked her beneath his chin, kissing the top of her head.

"I want you to touch me." Her hands were hesitant, caressing. "You feel that? I'm here with you, right now, and nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." She snuggled close to him. "What are you thinking right now?" She shrugged, rubbing her nose against his chest. "Tell me, Rya."

"How strange it is. You are arrogant, like the late Lord Marshall, but it is a different kind of arrogance. It is more like… confidence without ego. You know you can do anything, whereas the Lord Marshall only thought he could."

"Honey, I _can_ do anything. You should know that by now." He kissed her forehead and felt her stiffen. "What is it?"

"It's time. They've detected the virus. The ship's computers are all going up in darkness. No one can get near them, the stuff is practically oozing from the consoles. Tomes is hurt, but he's functional. He and some others are coming. Our team is right outside our door, so we've got some time. Dressed, now." She slipped out of bed and began putting on some clothes she Summoned from the Darkness.

"Hey, can I have some new, not sweaty, cut up, dirty clothes please?" She smiled and summoned a new shirt and things for him. "Thanks, Rya, you're a babe."

"Aren't I, though?"

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.


	4. Rya's Revenge

**Chapter Four**

**Rya's Revenge**

Tomes made three mistakes, just like last time. First mistake: he came with too many inexperienced little grunts. Second: he came prepared for Riddick alone, without weapons, whereas he would be dealing with both Riddick and Rya, armed and dangerous. And third: he was coming after them at all. That was pretty fucking stupid.

"Listen, pussy, I just want the bitch and then we might let you live a bit longer. Come here, dolly, I got something to show you." Riddick started forward, but Rya put a restraining hand against his chest. Arching an eyebrow and curving her lips in a provocative smile, Rya began walking towards Tomes, looking seductive and sexy. She swayed her hips, smiling at him. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Cooperation." Tomes grinned at her.

"Do you want to screw me?"

"What?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh, honey." She put her arms around his neck, rubbing herself against him "Answer the fucking question: do you want to screw me, yes or no? Feel me in your arms, like hot silk? Do you want to kiss me? Riddick will tell you, I have the most luscious lips any man has ever kissed. Do you want to fuck me? Tell me the truth, baby." She almost kissed him. Almost.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Ugh!" As the other men rushed at her, Riddick got to them, cutting through arteries in seconds to leave all nine men lying on the ground, gushing torrents of red. Tomes hit the ground, Rya's stiletto in his belly.

"Son of bitch. I'm not finished yet." The five remaining blades found themselves buried first in his groin, then his chest, then his throat. Blood frothed from the wound, and he began choking on his own blood. The final stiletto was clenched in Rya's hands. "Pig. I belong to one man only. Try to cop a feel in the next life with me, and I'll cut off your goddamn hands! Aaah!" With a cry of rage, she buried the final blade in his brain, stabbed right between his eyes. She then pulled them out in order of first to last. "Bastard pig."

"Rya, you done? We got work to do." Riddick gazed at her in surprise. That hadn't been like his kills, cold and efficient. That had been a murder of passionate hate. He was in awe of her because, despite her emotion, she'd kept in control. "I'm impressed. Are you okay?" She nodded, trembling. "Have you ever killed someone before?"

"Not like that, she hasn't." Daemon cried, staring at the bloody mess. "He's still alive, you know."

"He won't be for long." Jaenelle murmured.

"Yeah," Karla concurred, "men can't live without their balls, and I think we just screwed those over. Come on, everyone, the girls are all spread out. We just have to get to the Bridge and take over the ship. The doors are all locked, but they'll open for us." They started moving.


	5. the Scream

**Chapter Five**

**the Scream**

Something wasn't right, Riddick decided as he felt his skin begin crawling. Something strange was going on, but what? He smelled human meat.

"You should have just given her to us. We would've taken care of her."

"Is that all you bastards think about, is fucking some fox?" Riddick snapped, turning to regard the man he'd seen on the communication screen earlier. "You know, I may not like the Necros as much as Rya does, but I hate you a lot more than I dislike them." Just as he was about to lunge at his enemy, he heard a very familiar voice scream his name. But this time, it was fear, not pleasure, that made her scream.

"Riddick!" He jerked to a halt. "Riddick!" A strange, blood-curdling shriek filled the air. "Riddick, help me, please!" Riddick went to move around the Elemental, but he blocked the killer's path.

"Get out of my goddamn way!"

"Why should I?" This was too much for Riddick. Pulling out the diamond blade hidden in his boots, he rushed at the man. He dodged left, dodged right, and still Riddick could not cut him. The enemy laughed. When the new Lord Marshall slashed at the pathetic opponent, he missed and felt a stinging pain in his side. Staggering back, away, he saw a knife, buried to the hilt, sticking out of his side.

"Motherfucker." The man merely laughed, a high pitched giggle that grated Riddick's nerves. "Shut up." Riddick stumbled forward until he was face to face with the numbwit, and still he laughed at the murderer. "Shut… UP!" Riddick's knife slammed into the man's chest, and he coughed blood, had it pouring from his mouth.

Riddick smiled in grim satisfaction, then felt a brief moment of anxiety when he heard Rya scream for him again. "I'm coming."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.


End file.
